lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Tsol
Tsol is a heroic Oraken from the planet Noximal, he is the first born and last born of his race. Appearance Personality Tsol is described as being a heroic oraken, unlike his race he has no actual villainous traits but instead continues on with a trend of being a violent warrior in battle. Tsol also tends to crack the worst of jokes, breaking the fourth wall and making it look really bad at the same time. Biography Techniques *Super Monster Transform: Tsol's first ability, capable of letting him transform, each regeneration extends his transformations by form and power. NOTE: Some forms dont exactly make him a demon. **Tsol's first transformation is called Doombringer, a spiky and devastating brute form based off of Janemba. This form has given him the capability to duplicate, letting him copy any move that he's been hit with or seen. ***Tsol's second form is called Annihilax, a mostly metallic form based off of Meta Cooler, this form is generally fast and gives Tsol the ability to absorb evil energy and convert it into raw power. ***Tsol's third form is called Angrape, a large and ape-like form based off of saiyan villains, most specifically Broly. this form itself is a painful transformation, causing Tsol to transform after having absorbed saiyan blood. Each time Tsol uses this form he grows a need for aggression and is usually ticked off. ***Tsol's fourth form is called Meta God, a form based off of Hatchiyack and general rildo, this form is one that concentrates all of the absorbed ki from others into long range attacks, Tsol uses this form for other long range attacks. ***Tsol's fifth form is called Omega Dragokron, a form based off of Omega Shenron and Hirudegarn. This form is a gigantic dragon-like state Tsol can enter through wishes. ***Tsol's sixth form is called Masterful Chaos, a mostly short and slim form based off of Kid Buu but also off the other forms, this form is capable of dealing out tons of destructive short range combos, the disadvantage being that he's easy to hit and not very durable. ***Tsol's seventh form is called Avatar Appearance, a form that is Tsol's TRUE unlocked potential. Tsol cant transform into any other forms while in this state, mostly because each form he has isnt exactly true in some way. Tsol is still trying to reach this form just to blow things up, and also render everyone else redundant for the gigles. Abilities * Death Blaster * Revenger Death cannon * Karmic Barrage * Sword Step * Ki Breath * Meta Destroyer * Oraken Finish * Ki Bend * Supernova Notes *Tsol is the first character made by newcomer Thaxander12! *Tsol was created with Cooler, Great ape Baby, Broly, Janemba and Hatchiyack. as his inspiration. Despite all three of which being aliens Tsol is actually a goodhearted person, this all translates to Tsol's transformations which all have different appearances based on parts of them. *Tsol's age is 8, which for orakens can translate to 14. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pages added by Thaxander12 Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles